


sign, basket, water

by lovebones



Series: sterek drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: more domestic shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebones/pseuds/lovebones
Summary: it is increasingly hard to write Sterek in 100 words





	sign, basket, water

Stiles held the laundry basket loose in his fingers, only using enough grip to keep it in his hands. Doing chores wasn’t his most favored thing to do, but with not much else to do besides the homework sitting on his desk, he manned up and got to procrastinating. It’d been a couple of weeks since the last supernatural disaster had threatened the town, allowing everyone a much needed break. Stiles himself got to actually relax this time as Derek decided to stick around for a bit.

He’d never tell anyone, nevermind Derek himself, but unless Derek was in town Stiles never truly settled down. He’d always worry something would happen like it always did when his boyfriend was out of town, and that the pack wouldn’t be able to help until too late. However, with Derek’s loft still being repaired from water damage, he didn’t think he’d be getting much actual peace. Flooding the loft has been a stupid idea, but so had been caging the Bunyip there.

As if taking his thoughts as a sign to spook the shit out of him, Derek appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his torso. The scare makes his grip on the laundry basket loosen and it goes tumbling out of his hands. Stiles pouts and crosses his arms, fully intending to ignore Derek nosing at the base of his neck.

“I hope you’re planning on helping me clean that up.”

Derek simply hummed in response, and Stiles’ pout morphed into a glare as he quickly turned in the werewolf’s embrace. Derek immediately began rubbing against the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder, completely ignoring the look being sent his way.

“Sure, stay nonverbal, doesn’t change that this isn’t going any further until the laundry’s done.”

He felt Derek frown as he gestured towards the hug as a whole, and his glare momentarily weakened into a smirk. Derek huffed against his skin and pulled away, before sending his own smirk at Stiles.

“Well, we won’t be continuing that until after you’ve done your homework, either.”

Stiles let out a sharp “hey!” as Derek left, fixing the basket before slipping into the guest bedroom. He felt indignation rise in his chest as he realized his plan had backfired. If he wanted to spend any relaxation time with Derek he would have to actually do his homework. Letting out a sigh, he got to work on the laundry, already resigned to his fate.


End file.
